1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a musical tone visualizing apparatus, and more particularly to a musical tone visualizing apparatus which can change the contents of display images in response to, e.g, the scale and kinds of musical instruments for generating musical tones.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, it has been known that there is an apparatus for detecting a parameter such as tone volume or frequency (i.e., tone pitch) of a musical tone to be generated in response to performance of a musical instrument so that the contents of a display screen of a video display unit can be controlled based on the parameter. By using such apparatus, it becomes possible to effectively enjoy music from a visual aspect in addition to an auditory aspect.
However, such conventional apparatus controls the display screen by use of only the parameter such as, e.g., the tone volume frequency. Hence, it is disadvantageous in that the contents of the display screen do not match with the contents of musical tones in some cases.